


Be With Me

by OminousPredictions



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: References to Star Wars Legends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:01:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24020986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OminousPredictions/pseuds/OminousPredictions
Summary: Basically the scene from Rise of Skywalker, but Rey sees the Jedi who speak to her as well as the others who are just there to give her support. I crammed in every Jedi I could think of, including a few from Star Wars Legends.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33





	Be With Me

Pain. The world was pain and light and darkness and the evil laughter of the Emperor and the fanatical chanting of his cultists. Rey managed to roll over onto her back to stare up into Exegol’s sky, watching as her supposed grandfather’s lightning surged up into it, striking the myriad ships of the galaxy fleet and sending them falling to the ground. With a stab of horror and grief, she watched Leia’s old consular vessel, the Tantive IV, go tumbling above her, lightning rocking it’s systems, and feared for those inside it. She reached out desperately but there was no one. No one to hear her, no one to help her. Except………….

“Be with me.”, she whispered.

A heartfelt plea, reaching out beyond Exegol, beyond the Unknown Regions and beyond the realms of physical matter. Her mind and heart sought those long gone, but who were never really gone. The Jedi of the past.

“Be with me. Be with me.”, she repeated.

Nothing. At first. Then, suddenly, there was a voice. It was a soft and kind voice, one she’d heard before. It was the voice she heard when she first picked up that lightsaber in the dungeons of Maz’s castle, what felt like decades ago but was only a year. Then, it had been only a voice and it had told her.

“Rey, these are your first steps.”

But now there was a face to put to that voice. It was a youngish man, in his forties, with auburn hair and an impressive beard to match. He wore the robes of a Jedi and a kind smile on his face.

“These are your final steps, Rey. Rise and take them.”, he said.

Then there were three new voices, all saying her name, but then one continued to speak. This new face was young, at least twenty years younger than the first man, with an untidy mop of dirty blond hair above a pair of eyes that twinkled with merriment and mirth and spoke of a passionate personality kept locked beneath it all.

“Bring back the balance, Rey, as I did.”, he said.

Rey’s heart skipped a beat; this must be Luke’s father, Anakin, the original owner of her lightsaber. The Chosen One of Jedi prophecy, destined to restore balance to the Force by destroying the Sith. And even if said Sith had led him astray, in the end it had been Anakin who triumphed. And now he was here with her to finish the job and complete his victory. Now a third figure appeared, a woman this time and an alien woman at that. Her skin was olive-green tinged with yellow, a stark contrast to the black robes and headdress she wore, but her whole aura exuded peace, kindness and tranquility.

“In the night, find the Light, Rey.”, she whispered.

Next to her materialised another male Jedi, bald and black with a powerful gaze that missed nothing. He had the look of a powerful warrior and someone not to be crossed.

“You are not alone, Rey.”, he said.

He said it simply and bluntly, as if stating a fact rather than trying to be consoling. But it was fact; she was not alone. More were appearing. A diminutive green alien, smaller than most humanoid younglings, smiled benignly at her.

“Alone, never have you been.”, he said.

A man in his early sixties, silver flecking his mane of long brown hair, now appeared and his voice was intense but calm and kind as well.  
“Every Jedi who ever lived, lives in you.”, he said.

Anakin spoke again, but this time he was joined by a pair of female Jedi. The one on his left was a Twi’lek, blue-skinned and very beautiful, and on the right a Togruta, her montrals curving elegantly above and below her head like a crown. Neither wore typical Jedi garb, but they were Jedi.

“The Force surrounds you, Rey.”, Anakin said.

“Let it guide you.”, the Twi’lek said in heavily accented Basic.

“As it guided us.”, the Togruta finished.

“Feel the Force flowing through you, Rey.”, the black Jedi said.

“Let it lift you!”, Anakin continued, voice intense.

Yet more Jedi were appearing, of all shapes and sizes, species and genders. Another Togruta, older than the first one, her red-and-white skinned face calm and thoughtful; a Quermian, his small head waving on the end of his long neck; leathery-skinned Iktochi, one with a broken horn; Zabraks, hair long and woven into braids; an old white-haired woman in the robes of an archivist; a bare-chested man with a large X-shaped scar across his chest; Tholothians, one with deep indigo eyes and a kind smile; faceless masked sentinels in cream-and-brown robes; a hulking, purple-skinned Lasat; an Aleena nestled in the midst of a mechanical, multi-armed harness; younglings, their eyes wide and eager at seeing her; an enormous Wookiee resting one hand on the shoulder of a wise Kel Dor, master and apprentice; a one-eyed Lannik; a cone-headed Cerean; a Bothan in armour; a beautiful, ageless elven woman; a hunched Cosian; even an imposing man clad in Mandalorian armour who gave her a small nod and a small smile. So many, every Jedi who ever lived indeed, all of them there to lend her their strength, to help her defeat the last of the Sith. She gritted her teeth against the pain.

“Rise, Rey.”, a Tholothian woman said, patches of blue on her dark skin.

Rey’s palm stung as she slammed it on the ground, struggling to push herself into a standing position.

“We stand behind you, Rey.”, said the man with silver in his hair.

“Rey.”, an older voice said.

“Rise in the Force.”, said the little green alien’s gravelly voice.

“In the heart of a Jedi lies her strength.”, said a young man with long hair and eyes that had a burn scar across them for some reason.

“Rise. Rise. RISE!”, said a thousand voices.

And then came the voice she was waiting for, the one needed to give her that final push towards the end.

“Rey. The Force will be with you, always.”, said the voice of Luke Skywalker.

And she staggered upright, the pain and helplessness now a distant memory as she called Leia’s lightsaber to her hand and ignited it to call the Emperor’s attention to her. She knew the power he wielded, knew that she would more than likely die in the process of defeating him, but found that didn’t matter. She was not afraid; how could she be afraid? 

She had all the Jedi with her.


End file.
